In LA
by BreedLoveCross
Summary: "A strip club?" He asked in disbelief. "The only poll dancer you'll find in here is Tracy, and she's great." He held his hand out. "That would be twenty dollars please." This is actually a crossover with PJO and Burlesques. Review!
1. Burlesque Club

_Piper's POV_

**Ever since the roman camp has come to Camp Half-Blood**, I've been a mess. Suddenly, I keep being asked out on dates, some girls keep asking me to show them how put make up on the right way and I'm also having problems with training and Lupa doesn't like it one bit.

_Step up, Piper!_ Lupa would yell. _Just because the wars over doesn't mean that you can get lazy._ I don't like Lupa very much.

Chiron doesn't like the way that Lupa is training his students the Roman way to fight, but he likes it when some Roman students want to know more about Greek heroes and Gods.

I've made a couple of Roman friends –Jason, Hazel and Frank. Hazel is the daughter of Pluto, short brown curly hair and golden eyes that makes you want to look at. Frank had a babyish face, now actually has a good hair cut that suits the frame of his face and coffee brown eyes. Jason has perfect sky blue eyes, short blonde choppy hair, and a little cute scar on the upside of his lip. Jason was the beautiful one, yeah, I really like him.

Another one of my friend is Leo; he has cute brown eyes, also a babyish face, curly hair and seems to like a girl who is already taken. Yep, he likes Hazel.

_Romans, Greeks! _Lupa shouted.

"Why don't you just say 'Heroes'?" Chiron asked. "I always said that and they respond."

_Because I don't like saying that they're a hero until they do a crap load of quests. _Lupa snarled.

Chiron looked at us. I finally found out that people were looking at Chiron and not at the she-wolf. "Heroes, tonight we're going to play capture-the-flag." Us Greeks cheered but the Romans just stared at us confused. "It's a war game." Then they all cheered for joy. Chiron stomped his hoof on the ground, making us all shut up. "We'll have it after dinner, Mars, Ares, Hermes, Mercury, Iris, Bellona," Chiron paused, "Let's make it like the teams like we had last time. My students tell Lupa's what team they're on and who they're fighting against. Dismiss!"

I thought about the games for a second, and then thought about how we do this every week, every day, every minute, every second of our lives. I didn't bother telling all the other airheads who we're playing with and against, I ran to my cabin, and started making plans.

But, first, I wrote in what is now a journal.

_Dear what ever the Hades you are,_

_I'm sick of being here, I love everyone here but suddenly I'm the one that everyone has to come to.  
>I'm also in a cabin filled with Greeks and Romans and that's bad enough.<br>They're always fighting who's prettier; I personally think they should all shut up and deal with it.  
><em>_The thing is I feel like everyone is looking down on me.  
>Lupa is giving me a hard time saying 'That isn't Roman like' and all<br>I want to yell back is 'I'm not a freaking Roman! Lay off and get doped once in a while!'_

___That's mainly it . . . Bye still what ever the Hades you are._

I closed the book which gave me an idea. I went to my book shelf next to my bunk, and grabbed a couple of books about Burlesque dancing, grabbed a small bag and stuffed them in along with clothing and a canteen. Today, at dinner, I'm going to say goodbye to my friends.

Our mess hall was like the one at the Roman camp. Carpet, couches and servants being us food. I would be more than happy to get my own food, ugh; this is feeling like home with dad all over again. I went over to the Poseidon/Neptune area, said goodbye to Percy and Annabeth, then I said goodbye to Leo, Nyssa and their siblings. I said goodbye to Nico and Hazel, Frank and Jason. They were all confused at why I was saying goodbye.

"It starts with a T and ends with D; the second letter is seventeenth letter in the alphabet and the fourth is a P. Once you find all the letters, then you'll know why." I walked away before Reyna or Jason could say another word. This is going to be . . . So strange without my friends.

I was at the entrance of the Mess Hall when Chiron stood. "Piper," He said making everyone stop talking. "Where are you going?"

"Out," I replied with a smile.

"Where?"

"Its okay, Chiron. I'll be back." Then I walked out of the Mess Hall with the biggest smile I've ever put on. "In like a year or so."

_Jason's POV_

I wondered where Piper was actually going. I looked over to Chiron. He was puzzled by the looks of it, and then I looked at Lupa who had the same expression on her face as always. I got up from my table and left the Mess Hall, going to look for Piper.

I found her in her cabin. Music was playing from inside. It had a good beat, one that you can dance to with perfect moves but not a beat like Justice Crew's where you can dance freely. Suddenly, Piper turned the music off, stuffed a small CD player in her bag along with the CD and a couple more. I quickly ran to the other side of the cabin.

"What are you doing?" Piper asked. She had something behind her back, I'm not sure what.

"I was walking around." I said my voice uneven. Piper gave me a hug, still not showing what she was holding. She pulled away and smiled. "What are you thinking about?"

"Burlesque dancing," She said finally showing me that she had a frying pan in her hand and then whacking me on the upside of my head. I can't believe it, it's just like in the movies when someone knocks the other person out with a frying pan and it actually worked!

I woke up with a splitting headache. This is what my dad must have felt like when he gave birth to Athena from his head. Creepy and gross.

Chiron sat in his wheel chair next to me. I sat up and looked at him. "She's gone isn't she?" I asked. Chiron slowly nodded and looked at the door. Leo came in with his tool belt, his face spilled with mud and his hair crazy.

"Couldn't find her around the border of the camp." He said sitting on the floor. He looked at his hands, and hid them. "I tried to burn myself." He said.

Then the door opened again. Annabeth, Frank and Hazel came in. "Nothing, what about you Leo?"

"I've got nothing," He studied his hands again. "I've also been trying to burn myself." He joked. Reyna and Percy walked in afterwards.

Percy and Reyna huffed and puffed while laughing and catching their breaths. "We've got nothing," Percy finally said.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"The Apollo cabin thought that we were being too serious and gave us laughing gas. It should wear off in about . . ." They calmed down and stopped laughing. " . . . Now," They walked closer to the rest and looked bad for laughing. "Anyone found anything?"

Then the doors bursts open with two small and very look a like people came in. Travis and Conner –The Stoll Brothers. "We found something!" Connor held up a book. He opened it to a page and read out loud what was written:

_Dear what ever the Hades you are,_

_I'm sick of being here, I love everyone here but suddenly I'm the one that everyone has to come to.  
>I'm also in a cabin filled with Greeks and Romans and that's bad enough.<br>They're always fighting who's prettier; I personally think they should all shut up and deal with it.  
><em>_The thing is I feel like everyone is looking down on me.  
>Lupa is giving me a hard time saying 'That isn't Roman like' and all<br>I want to yell back is 'I'm not a freaking Roman! Lay off and get doped once in a while!'_

_That's mainly it . . . Bye still what ever the Hades you are._

Travis closed the book and gave it to Annabeth.

"What does it mean?" Frank asked. "She felt like everything was too much so she just left?"

"I think it's more than that," Annabeth was puzzled.

The God of wine came in with a scroll on his face (Hey, he's just like Lupa!). He sat down next to Leo and checked his hands. "You're never going to get burnt." He joked. Mr D gave a can of coke to Leo, and looked at everyone else. "This guy made me a drink holder!" He yelled pointing to Leo.

"We've got more important matters here, Mr D." Leo said. Dionysus rolled his eyes and lay on his back looking at the ceiling. "What is it?"

"What isn't it?" Aphrodite was suddenly here. When I look at Aphrodite, I see Piper. Like Percy sees Annabeth! Ha. "Piper has left, I know where she is but I can't tell you. And that really sucks."

"Why can't you tell us?" I asked.

"Because I want you to find her."

"Fine!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN thanks for reading, I hope you liked the chapter.**

**Review!**

**Love you!**

**BreedLoveCross**


	2. Getting A Job

Chapter two 

_Piper's POV_

**I took my dad's privet jet to L.A about three hours ago**. Let's put it in three words 'I GOT DRUNK!'! Yep, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and the daughter of a very famous actor got drunk on her father's plane. He's going to flip at me once he finds out that I'm not at what he thinks is my new school and that I had wine on his jet.

(Back to the story) I was reading the news paper, looking for try-outs for dancing and acting. So far, nothing. I've been searching for three hours and nothing! Night has started to fall and I don't even have an apartment to stay at. "Great," I said walking around the streets of the city. "I forgot about the apartment stuff. Now I'm going to have to sleep in a cheep crappy hotel." I brought a smoothie, but it reminded of Percy and how he likes all things blue. Why did I have to get a blue berry smoothie? I asked myself. I threw it in the nearest bin, and that's when I saw a lady having a drink outside a club.

She was beautiful; her brown hair was curly, dark chocolate skin and perfect make-up. She wore a costume that showed a lot of cleavage and rocked the costume. "Come on, Coco." A bold guy came out. He had a measuring tape around his neck, sunglasses on the top of his head and a great sense of style. "You start in ten minutes."

Coco looked at me, and smiled. Her smile was warm and friendly, practically saying that I should watch her do whatever she was going to do.

I decided to go to the stair way, and looked up to see lights saying 'Burlesque Lounge'. Two more people went up the stairs with wide grins along their faces saying that they hoped to see a person called 'Tess'. I followed them up, finding out that it was the entrance inside the club. I followed the guys to this stand that had a guy with heaps of make up on like he was a clown. "Is this a strip club?" I asked him.

The guy looked shocked. "A strip club?" He asked in disbelief. "The only poll dancer you'll find in here is Tracy, and she's great." He held his hand out. "That would be twenty dollars please." I went in my pocket, and gave him a twenty dollar note. "Enjoy."

I went into the club, and found these girls dancing. They were Burlesque dancing –My favourite dancing! They were dancing around this older woman probably around her early thirties. She wore a long black dress covered in sequins. She was beautiful, and so was her voice. She sung, welcoming everyone to the club as the others danced around her. I ordered a cocktail, and started talking to the waiter. "From down here, how to I get up there?" I asked. He smiled and let out a small chuckle.

"They are tryouts tomorrow morning, nine-thirty in the morning." He said. "If you come and try, Tess and another judge will come and tell you if you're good enough or not."

"Thank you." I said. "Which one is Tess?"

"The one in the long black dress that was on stage before. Nice woman, you'll like her." He went back to his work and I watched the dancers do their job. I wondered why they didn't actually sing, they lip sung and you could tell easily. Once the show was done, I got a cab to the nearest hotel and stayed there the night, not getting much sleep during the night.

_Leo's POV_

I saw Piper in a club. The club was strange, there were really sexy dancers but they weren't strippers and they were also girls. Piper was talking to this guy with dark eye-liner on. She talked about getting onto the stage, and how to get the job. The guy was kind enough to tell her the try-outs and what time. This is good, then I can get the paper and track down try-outs for whatever she was doing.

Yay, I'm actually getting somewhere!

_Piper's POV_

The next day, I woke up around three am, not getting back to sleep again. I opened my bag and grabbed some books about the type of dancing. I wanted to know every step, every move and everything. I've never been so passionate about anything before.

I miss camp, though, I'm the one who felt like the way I did but then I don't miss camp. It's confusing and strange but mixed with exciting and free.

I got dressed, packed my bags and hailed a taxi. The taxi driver drove me all the way to the club which I was grateful about. I gave him three twenties and told him to keep the change. My time to shine.

There were a dozen other dancers with me on stage. Tess and the bold headed guy were judging, counting the beat of the music. We did my favourite dance –the opening number.

"Okay, everyone stop." Tess said. Then she smiled at me. "Everyone off the stage except for . . . Piper McLean," Everyone sighed as they walked off the stage. They both smiled as I walked closer to them. "Do the second acts from last nights show."

"How do you know I know the act?" I asked. "How do you I know any of them?"

"Because I saw you dancing to them last night," Tess chuckled. "Que the music!"

I quickly got a chair and pretended that I was a professional dancer with Diamonds around my neck. The dance was called 'Diamonds' and I rocked the stage, but Tess didn't think so.

"Thank you, Piper."

"Wait, I do know all of them, can you give me a second chance?" I asked.

"Fine," The bold guy said with Glee. "Do 'Tough Lover without the singing." And so I did. They stopped me half way through the song, and talked for a bit. "How bad do you want this job?"

"I want it more than anything and I really need a job right now. Please, give me a chance ma'am."

Tess walked closer to the stage. "First, never call me ma'am, and second, don't make me regret choosing you." Inside, I screamed with joy, and my heart stopped beating. "Practise starts tomorrow and four in the afternoon. If you're not there, then you lose the job."

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you liked the chapter**

**Review**

**Love you**

**BreedLoveCross**


	3. Daddy Finds Out

Chapter Three

_Piper's POV_

Months past and Tess hadn't fired me yet. I was so happy, I'm already one of the lead dancers since Nikki was transferred to another club and Ali was on her honeymoon with Jack. I was thrilled when Tess told me the news.

I was on the stage, singing a song that was the second one that Ali had preformed. I was so happy, and filled with energy. I had rocked the stage when I was finished the three and a half minutes of the song. I said my goodbye and went back stage, putting on my make up for the next song when I saw him. I dropped my eye liner and looked at him not through a mirror. My work mates were all behind him, wanting to scream and ask him for his autograph.

"Dad?" I said getting up from my chair. "Why are you here?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" My father (Tristan McLean, movie star might of have seen one of his movies before) asked looking hurt. "We always talked. Why?"

I walked closer to him. "I thought that you would be disappointed in me, dad." I looked down, not baring to look at his face when he starts trying to put me into the guilt trip. Instead, he hugged me.

"I'm so proud of you, Piper." He said. "I came here to ask Tess id she could show you some moves, but I don't need to do that now." I finally looked up at him. He kissed my forehead and rubbed my back in circles like he used to do when I was sick. "I'll always be proud of you. You're my daughter, remember?"

I laughed and whipped some tears away from my cheeks. "I've got another act in twenty minutes, dad."

"I'll be here to watch." He let go of me so that I could get ready. "I'll wait out there."

"I love you dad."

"I love you too, Pipes." Then he left.

Tess put her hands on her hips and walked up to me. "Is that really your father?"

"Surprise?" I laughed. Tess smiled and threw me my costume. "Thank you, Tess."

"We'll tell no-one that he's your father."

I got changed, redid my make-up and sung like I've never sung before.

I ran to my dad's car, getting away from the media, and he drove me home. "How have you been?" I asked.

"I've been better ever since Gleeson came into my world." Crap, I forgot about Gleeson and Mellie. "I wish that you could of have met him, nice bloke. He's always playing baseball with me and my friends, they like him a lot. But right now he's out of town with his family. So is Mellie."

"It'll be the two of us again."

"At Grandpa Tom's house sleeping outside just like old times."

"You didn't sell the house?"

"I couldn't, Pipes. Love the old thing too much." Inside, I was crying with joy.

A week later, my father drove me to work and then left. This time, he wasn't able to make it. I understood but I wish that he was here tonight. I kissed his cheek and went inside. Backstage with my make up out and all the girls talking.

"Piper, you have to see this." Georgia said holding a news paper in my face. I was on the front, with my arms on Coco's and Amy's waist while we were dancing. I couldn't believe it –I couldn't believe what they written down. I took the paper from Georgia and sat at my station.

"Piper McLean (Tristan McLean's daughter) is the most detailed Burlesque dancer you'll ever see. She has talent like Ali who is now gone. Will this daughter of the movie star also be a star . . . Rest of the story on page three." I dropped the paper and covered my face in my hands. "They found me. Great, all these years and now to this?" I could feel Georgia stroking my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror, and Tess did my make-up for me. "You don't have to do my make-up for me, Tess."

"Too bad, Piper." Tess laughed. "I like doing make-up. It passes time."

I laughed and gave Tess a hug. "I'm going to get change and practise for the show tonight." And so I did.

_Aphrodite's POV_

I watched Chiron figure out where Piper was. He seemed so puzzled and confused about her. "Why would she leave?" He asked himself getting into his wheelchair. "She was a hero, she still needs practise. I don't see why she had to leave."

"What did Piper enjoy?" I asked. "What was her passion?"

"Dancing, but that doesn't say anything."

"Yes it does." I replied. "Piper left to follow her dreams. I've taped her dancing, she's good." I opened a scroll and showed Chiron a video that I taped of Piper last night. I even found Tristan there talking to another girl. He looked happy, but there was still that sadness in his face.

"She's good." Chiron admitted. "We can't tell anyone else about this. I've seen heroes come and go but I've never seen one live up to their dreams . . . Except Annabeth."

"Good, now, wanna get lunch?"

"Sure." We set off to get some lunch in the park. We had a great time, talking about heroes and their stories. I liked Chiron.

* * *

><p><strong>AN thank you for the reviews so far, and thank you for reading.**

**I don't own Burlesque**

**I don't own PJO**

**Review,**

**Love you, **

**BreedLoveCross**

**:)**


	4. Books Are Important

Chapter 4

_Leo's POV _

_Camp Half-Blood_

**I was searching thru the Aphrodite cabin, looking for any clues of where Piper may be at this very second.** Then it hit me. I thought back to the day when it was the time we had so much fun together at camp.

_FLASHBACK_

I was doing nothing that day, just walking about when I heard a scream. "Repair boy!" I turned and saw Piper running towards me. Suddenly, I felt really scared. "What are you doing?" She asked just jumping around me. Now, I'm really scared.

"Nothing much, just walking." I replied. "And why are you so happy today, Beauty Queen?"

"I had three cups of coffee with four spoons of sugar." Piper said jumping on the spot. "Do you have any plans today?"

"No. Let's calm down and just talk."

"I want to talk about what our job would be if we were mortal." Piper sat on the dirt, giving me these adorable eyes that shone in the sun light. I shrugged and started tapping my knees. "Okay, you go first."

"Mechanic that was a little obvious, Piper." I said chuckling. "What about you?"

"Well, I've got in my cabin a bookshelf filled with books about stuff, like: animals, Greek Mythology, dancing and all that. I'll tell you my job when you look at that shelf and find out which one is missing."

We both didn't talk for a while then. "Wanna go and have a water fight?"

"Sure," And so we had a water fight for about a couple of hours. Then Percy joined us, making us soaking wet like we weren't. "Thanks Percy!" I yelled laughing.

"Anytime!"

_FLASHBACK END_

I opened my eyes. Gods, I didn't know that they were closed. I crawled out under the bed and went to her book shelf. Greek Mythology, dog whispering, how to make origami, and a heap more. The one that I hadn't found was Burlesque dancing. I searched for the books, but they were nowhere to been seen. I felt a rush of guilt, dunno why. I grabbed a pen and paper, wrote down my plans and ran for it.

* * *

><p>Pleasedon'tkillmepleasedon'tkillmepleasedon'tkillmepleasedon'tkillme I thought for the whole trip to L.A. I don't actually know where to go, but I don't know that Piper would live with her father for a bit then move out to her own little house and build a new life. That's why I choose LA first. Now, Zeus if you're listening to me: pleasedon'tkillmepleasedon'tkillmepleasedon'tkillmepleasedon'tkillme.<p>

* * *

><p>We landed at the LA airport at night –about seven. I was randomly walking around the streets when I was pink lights in my eyesight. I looked up and saw that it was a word. "Burlesque Lounge" it said. I checked if I had any money. Fifty dollars in my wallet. I walked into the club and knew that Piper would love this.<p>

I looked out the window, and saw a couple of dancers getting ready for the first dance performance. They all had costumes that showed their stomach and well . . . A lot of cleavage. Dionysus would love this place.

"Twenty dollars." A man said. He look had dark eye-liner on his face, and looked serious about his job. "That would be twenty dollars, please." I went into my wallet and gave him two tens. "Thank you, enjoy the show." He said. I walked to the bar and just stayed there.

"What would you like?" The bartender asked me.

"Nothing yet, thank you." I said. The bartender gave me a smile and left. Then the music started, and I saw her. She sung with her sweet voice. "_It' Burlesque_," she sung, snapping her fingers after the note was gone. The whole show was around her and her voice.

"But I can't!" I heard a person say to me. It was the bartender talking to another girl with long black hair and hazel eyes. "I can't work behind the bar, I suck at it and when is Jack coming back?"

"I don't know, Shaun." She cupped his cheeks. "I love you, now, please try."

I thought about camp, then Piper, then camp. Piper's more important. I walked over to Shaun (Which is bold) and the girl. "Hi, I was wondering if I could get a job here." I asked. "I mean, like not dancing."

"What do you mean?" Shaun asked.

"I mean, I over heard you two and thought that if you want, I could work behind the bar." I said. "And I can also help with other stuff."

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Leo, ma'am." I replied.

"Well first, never call me ma'am," she said. "And second, you have a trail tomorrow night. Be here by five and at the end of the show I'll tell you if you have the job or not. I'm Tess,"

"Nice to meet you Tess." I said.

"Okay, well, we have to go now, but please enjoy the show, Leo."

"Thank you, Tess." And they walked away. I stared at Piper for the whole time. She looked so grown up and I loved that she was living her dreams. That's the Beauty Queen I know.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you for reading, and I got some reviews that they wanted to know when the others found out well, we're half way there. A couple of things are going to happen and then BOOM! i'll think of something.**

**I don't own Burlesque**

**I don't own PJO**

**Review**

**Thank you for reading ****I hope you enjoyed the chapter**

**:D**


	5. He had it coming

Chapter five

_Piper's POV_

**I was sitting in front of my mirror, reading a book about rifles when I heard footsteps coming behind me**. I looked in the mirror and saw a cute but familiar boy. He had a babyish face with pointy ears, curly short hair and brown eyes like chocolate. He wore an orange shirt, jeans and a tool belt. I looked behind me, and saw nothing. Dammit, I wish Leo was actually here.

I closed my book, reapplied my make-up and started writing. I wrote quick, just doing a poem like . . . Never. "Piper," I turned and saw people standing behind me. One was Dave –the vocal man– and my other friends. "What ya writing?" Dave said looking over my shoulder. I gave him the sheet of paper. He read it, and walked away from it. My friends and I followed him out to the stage. "You guys dance and Piper you sing, try and follow. I can make this into a song." And so he started writing notes. My friends and I warmed up and Dave gave back a sheet each. "Okay, just sing, we can dance tomorrow night."

And so we sung. He made it into a good song, and we rocked. It was weird; I never thought that I could write a song, just poems. "Thank you and good night." I said goodbye to my friends, kept the music sheet and practised the song at home.

"Piper," My dad called from the door as he came in. "I want you to meet Gleeson and Mellie." Crap! I forgot about them. I packed up my stuff, put all my costumes away and closed the doors, turned all the lights off and went out the window. I used to do it as a kid when I needed to get away from my dad's fame and Jane. Mainly Jane.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to my dad. Then I jumped on the very top of the roof, opened the door to a room that my dad doesn't know about and stayed there until day light came.

I ended up staying until I needed to leave for work.

I was behind a cell door, getting ready to do my part. "Are you okay?" Dave asked me. "You look really pale."

"I'm nervus," Because Gleeson and Mellie maybe here and I don't want camp knowing. "And I haven't eaten much today."

"After this number you're gonna eat."

"Thanks but no thanks." I gave Dave a hug, and quickly pulled back. "Thanks,"

We sung, danced and gave the finishing note. We all held our hands up, heaved heavily and bowed. I kept my arms in the air for a little longer than usual. Black started coming from the corners of my eyes, coming in. I lost balance and fell on the stage. My head suddenly started to ache badly, and everyone was yelling at me.

"Piper, don't worry, we'll take care of you." _Tess_

"What happened?" _Georgia_

"Piper, don't leave! I can't lose you just yet!" _Leo?_

* * *

><p><em>Hehaditcoming,hehaditcoming,hehaditcoming,hehaditcoming,hehaditcoming<em>, I sung in my head. I opened my eyes and found Tess, Shaun and Amy were with me.

"Tess," I said. My throat hurt from the lack of water. "What happened?" I asked.

"Drink this." She gave me a bottle of water. No, better than water. She gave me a bottle of water flavoured wild berry. My favourite. "Our new bartender said that he knows you and that wild berry is your favourite."

"Can I speak with the bartender alone please?" I asked them. Shaun gave me a kiss on my forehead, and Amy and Tess gave me a hug. The guy that I saw in my mirror was standing before me. Leo was actually here. "W-what are you doing here?" I asked sitting up. "What –when –why –how?"

"What –I came here remembering what you told me the day when I had the most fun ever. When –three days ago when I first saw you preform. Why –because you're Beauty Queen and my best friend. How –by Zeus not killing me." Leo replied making air quotes with his fingers.

"I never thought that you would be the first to find out, Valdez." I admitted.

"Who did you think would be first?"

"Annabeth,"

"Well you're wrong!" He chuckled and sat next to me. "You were nowhere near."

"How did you know that I would come here? To L.A?"

"Because I know you, Beauty Queen." Leo said. "You would come live with your father for a couple of days, find a job then get a car then find yourself a cute little house that the media won't easily find."

"Gods, you do know me." I joked. "Get used to it." He said putting his arm around m shoulder. I put my head on his shoulder and drifted back off to sleep.

_Hehaditcoming,hehaditcoming,hehaditcoming,hehaditcoming,hehaditcoming_

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thanks for reading. I hoped you liked the chapter**

**I don't own Burlesque or PJO**

**Review**


	6. Gleeson Is BACK!

Chapter Six

_Lacy's POV_

**I was so happy that I was scared**. I was so scared that I was happy which doesn't make sense to me. If it makes sense to you well then la-de-da well done you must be smarter than me. Anyway, I was running with a piece of paper in my hand –running to the big house. He's left, but he gave us a clue.

I opened the doors and smacked the piece of paper in front of Chiron. "Leo's gone –"

"Yes, two demi-gods gone without any sign of why. I don't know what to do." Chiron interrupted me.

"But he left me a clue, in my cabin –Leo." Chiron gave me a look of confusion. I moved the piece of paper closer to him and took my hand off it. Chiron looked at the paper, and was even more confused.

"Yes, it says 'King of Sparta' . . . Ares?"

"No. Piper's dad was in the movie 'King of Sparta' and he was the king. Leo gave us this clue because Piper would of have went to her father first, get a job and then move. If she's still at her father's place, then we can get Gleeson and Mellie to bring her back here."

The doors opened again. Jason ran into the room with the news paper in hand. "I just got the paper." He handed Chiron the paper. Chiron picked up the paper, and started to read.

_Piper McLean (Tristan McLean's daughter) is the most detailed Burlesque dancer you'll ever see. She has talent like Ali who is now gone. Will this daughter of the movie star also be a star . . . Rest of the story on page three._

Chiron turned it to page three, which had been ripped and no story. "I'm sorry that there isn't a story but we now know that she's a Burlesque dancer."

"In L.A." I put in. Jason smiled and laughed. "Why didn't I think of that?" He asked himself.

"We have to go and find where the Burlesque club is." Chiron said, with a little bit of regret in his voice. "We're gonna make her come back here, and train, then she can go back." Chiron wheeled in his chair, making me and Jason run out the door.

* * *

><p><em>Piper's POV<em>

I shot up from my bed. This time it was _my_ bed. I looked around and saw that I was in my father's place again. No, Gleeson and Mellie are here, and now Leo knows where I am. Dammit! I need to get out of here.

I got up and started packing my clothing, stuffing them all into a suitcase that I brought with me. Light came on my back, but I didn't have time to check, I needed to get out of here.

"Whoa, whoa, Piper." Leo pulled me away from the case and held me in his arms. "What are you doing?" He asked. I started to cry on his shirt, my hands clenching on his orange shirt. "What's wrong, Piper."

"T-they'll find me." I said. "I wanted to get away from everything." I sobbed.

"You're in luck; I'm not leaving or telling anyone where you are." Leo said. "And I sent Mellie and Gleeson off on a wild goose chase around L.A."

"Really? You would do that for me?"

"Well, I tried but instead they'll stay but they won't tell anyone. AKA, Chiron." I laughed and chocked back a lot of tears. "We'll be okay, Beauty Queen. And I've got a job at the club."

"Great," I said. "I get to see you every night."

"Awww, I love you too."

I punched his shoulder lightly, and whipped my tears away.

"Piper," My father stood at the door. I slowly went out of Leo's arms and whipped away more of my tears. My dad gave me a hug, and whispered in my ear "I wish I could do so much more for you, get you away from the media. I'm sorry."

"I love you, dad."

"I love you, too, Pipes." I pulled away from him. "I have to go and talk to the script writer today, you're gonna stay here and not . . . Where ever you went yesterday." I laughed. He glared at Leo, and I laughed even more.

"Dad, he's just a friend." I said. "He won't do anything stupid."

"I want you to take care of here, Leo." He said.

"Will do, Mr McLean." Leo said smiling. My dad kissed my forehead and left the room.

"I want you to watch them, Gleeson. Try and make sure they don't do anything . . . Let's say –"

"I know what you mean, Mr McLean." Oh crap, Gleeson is staying here. There goes relaxation. "I'll keep an eye on them at all times."

"Thanks."

I heard my dad's footsteps leave the house, and Gleeson's fake footsteps come to the door. "Hello McLean." He said leaning on the door frame. "You've got guts kid." Then he left.

"You've got guts kid." I mocked.

"I heard that!"

"Sorry I couldn't hear you!" Leo yelled.

"Not falling for the megaphone again, Valdez!"

"Dammit!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you liked the chapter. I'm sorry that it was short but this is gonna end shortly! Just a couple of chapters and then it's . . . Something!**

**I don't own Burlesque**

**I don't own PJO**

**Review**

**Love ya!**


	7. This is for you, Ali and Jack!

Chapter Seven

_Tristan McLean's POV_

I was worried about Piper after I left. She looked happy but she's like me, having to pretend someone she isn't and act how she isn't feeling at times –and I knew that this moment was one of these times. I went to Mellie and gave her, her pay. "Please make sure they don't burn the house down." I said.

"Don't worry, Mr McLean, the kids are in good hands." Mellie said with a smile on her face.

"Also take care of Gleeson," Mellie blushed. "Also try to have a great night." Mellie smiled and I was out the door.

_Hours later of hard boring work that I have to do in my life time_

I quietly opened the door, not letting anyone know I had come home. I went into the lounge room to sit down, but instead the whole couch had been occupied by Piper and the others. They were all asleep on the couch; just sleeping peacefully . . . While Gleeson was snoring away.

Leo had his arms around Piper. As the father I know that I was meant to take her away to her room and talk to him in the morning about not dating my daughter but I actually like this kid. I really do, and I know that he likes my Pipes. If only Piper's mum was seeing this, she would say 'Don't touch them, they're cute together!'

_Aphrodite's POV_

And I was!

_Tristan's POV_

I put a blanket on all four, kissed Piper's head and went to bed. That night, I was lured into a dreamless sleep with the sound of Gleeson snoring very loud.

**IN THE MORNING!**

_Piper's POV_

I woke up before everyone else. A blanket was tucked around us and . . . Wait –Us? I looked around and saw Coach Hedge and Mellie in each other's arms, and I was in Leo's. Holy crap, I was in Leo's arms! I shifted closer to him and felt the warmth coming from his body. I closed my eyes again, and fell back asleep in his arms.

When I woke next, I was alone. No-one arms were wrapped around me and I was cold.

"Hey, Pipes." My dad gave me a glass of water. "What did you do last night?"

_Well, we tried to have a movie marathon in the movies but I'll never tell you that because I don't know why so I'm going to tell you, dad._ "We all went to the movies." I took a sip of water. "We watched Paranormal Activity Three." I replied.

"I thought you weren't good with horrors."

"True, but it was actually okay. Not very scary as the other movies."

"Piper,"

"Okay, I was really scared that I couldn't watch it." I said then hid my face. My dad laughed and gave me his famous hugs.

"Does that mean you won't see the movie that I'm about to star in?"

"What movie?"

"Paranormal Activity Four."

"Dad . . . ! Really?"

"Yeah, and I want you to come to the opening night."

"Okay, I will." I looked at my watch. "And I need to go practise for tonight." My dad kissed my forehead. "Have fun, Pipes." He said. I gave him a smile and drove to the club. Something inside me was a feeling that told me that I'll never forget. Weird.

I walked back stage to see everyone with frowns on their faces and looking down at their feet. Tess had the news paper in her hand, and almost looked like she was going to cry. I touch Tess' shoulder and read the paragraph of the news paper.

_L.A Burlesque star and her Husband died in a plane crash about three days ago. The pilot was taking crack while flying and passed out on the wheel The heater broke and everyone fell asleep, and slowly died while getting frosted._

_Will Piper McLean be the new star for L.A? Hopefully she will._

_R.I.P Alice_

I felt like crying along with the others, but I didn't cry. If you're strong, you don't cry, if you cry, you might as well feed yourself to Lupa and her wolves.

Tess looked at everyone. "I know that you're all very upset but tonight's show, we'll do for Jack and Ali. Okay, now everyone suit up and we'll start practising. Fifteen minutes ladies!" We all slowly went to our work. I didn't know Ali, but I knew that she was apart of the family that is now my family.

Tess closed her eyes at the side of the stage with the microphone in her hand. "Will you come out with me?"

"Yeah, sure." I said. Leo took my hand and squeezed it. I faced him. "It's always been you, Valdez."

"Thanks, Beauty Queen." He replied not letting go. I leaned in and kissed him where he's never been kissed before. On his cherry pink lips. "Rock that stage for Ali tonight,"

"I love you," I kissed him again, but this time just a peck on the cheek. "And thank you." He let go of my hand, and I held Tess' hand. "It's time."

_Jason's POV_

I ran with Annabeth to the big house, with the tomorrow newspaper. "We have to leave." I said slapping the paper on the table. "Now,"

Chiron sighed and sat in his wheel. "Jason, what was the last thing Piper told you?"

I thought back to the night when she left.

.

"_It starts with a T and ends with D; the second letter is seventeenth letter in the alphabet and the fourth is a P. Once you find all the letters, then you'll know why."_

.

"Trap?" I asked myself. "She's trapped."

"No, she needed to get away, Jason!"

"No," Aphrodite stood beside me. "She needs to come home now."

"Now we know where Piper is, we just need to bring her home and then bring Leo." Annabeth said.

"Yes," Chiron wheeled in his chair. "Leo will be close to her."

Annabeth, Percy, Lacy, Chiron and me decided to go and collect Piper. Aphrodite transported . . . The whole camp in front of this club. It was very bright. I had payed for everyone and went into the club and sat a round table. That's when Piper and another woman came out. The woman had long black hair and a long black dull dress on that showed that she was depressed. Piper had on a police out fit . . . Sort of. She had a hat, bra that had a zip at the front and bottoms that covered most of her stomach.

"We'll like to give this show to Ali and Jack. Jack, the best bartender we've ever had in our life, and Ali . . . One of the dancers that changed our lives." She looked up at the ceiling. "We hope they're in peace." Piper whispered to herself and left the stage with Tess.

A couple of minutes later, girls plus the woman and Piper were doing a performance to welcome us. Then another performance about a touch lover and so on. Half way through, I decided to get a drink. "Hi what would you . . .?" The bartender's voice died down, and I know what Chiron meant by being close to Piper.

"Leo?" I asked. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Working, would you like a drink?"

"No thanks you." We talked for a little bit, about Piper and Ali whoever Ali is. "So that's Ali?"

"Yeah, she was quite famous around here." I nodded and watched Piper dance along with the other girls. They did some moves and single filed went off the stage. Piper stayed on.

"This was the very last performance that Ali showed. The song was made by her husband –Jack. This is called 'Show me how to Burlesque'."

_Piper's POV_

I quickly changed and went back out onto the stage while the other girls were starting to change. I know how to get ready in like ten seconds unlike my siblings can. I love me.

I went back out onto the stage and looked at the very big crowd of People. I looked closely and saw Chiron, my mum and Jason standing at the bar. "This was the very last performance that Ali showed. The song was made by her husband –Jack. This is called 'Show me how to Burlesque'."

I went back off the stage and waited for the workers to set up. Tess gave everyone a kiss on the cheek and we went to our places. Me –Well I'm singing the lead –Ali's part of the song. I quickly caught up to Leo, gave him a kiss and went onto the stage: Singing the best song ever written.

_Leo's POV_

After I had talked to Jason, I quickly went back stage to tell Piper that the _whole_ camp was here in this very club watching her sing and dance. I caught up with her, but before she let me speak, she kissed me and went back onto the stage.

"Leo," Tess came to me. "One of our guy dancers has gotten hurt, please take over his place."

"Which one?" I asked.

"David's part."

"Okay, me and Piper used to practise at her home and I would always do David's part."

"Just go out there now," She said pushing me onto the stage. I didn't look at my clothing, but when I did, it looked like the other guy's out fits so I didn't stand out. I danced along with Piper and Coco. They were fun people to be around with. We danced and danced and finally I felt so alive that I could do this every night. No wonder Piper loves Burlesque dancing. Once the song was over, I quickly got hold of Piper's hand which was behind her back, and we walked off the stage together.

"What we're you doing out there?" Coco asked. "You were amazing! Why aren't you one of the guy dancers?"

"Because I'm the bartender, not a dancer."

"Not after that!" Tess gave me a hug. "I'm going to make you better and better until we need a new bartender."

"Nah, I can't dance, I'll just stay a bartender. Anyway, I love my work." I deeply kissed Piper and took her hands.

"This is the final thing people. Everyone on the stage holding hands." Tess said. "And I mean everyone, Shaun!" Tess laughed and took Georgia's hand. "It's time."

We all walked out onto the stage and bowed while everyone was cheering and clapping for us and Ali. "Thank you!" Tess said. "And we thank Ali and Jack."

We all broke apart and gave each other's hugs. I hugged a couple of people and then I held onto Piper. I held her tight, and long.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>This isn't the end People! There's a couple more to go, and then we're done.<strong>

**I don't own Burlesque**

**I don't own PJO**

**Review**

**Love ya!**


	8. I don't want to lose you

**I stood on the stage**. It's been three days since Ali's and Jack's death, three days since Leo and I saw the camp come here. I'm going to miss the stage, my Burlesque family just to get back to training.

"Piper," Leo held my hand. "What ever happens, I'll always be there for you."

"How long has it been? What like, three months?" I said tearing up. "They're going to send us back."

Leo held me tight, his arms my cage of safeness. "Where ever you go, I'll follow." He kissed me on my head. "No matter what."

I walked out of his arms and went back stage. I put on my costume for the opening performance and went back onto the stage.

"Dave, can we run through it one more time?" I asked. "The song 'Beautiful People'?"

Dave smiled and put the vocal disk in. "I've got the one without lyrics, okay?"

I nodded and went to the part of the stage that I owned. And sang.

_Underneath the city lights  
>There is a world few know about<br>Where rules dont apply, no  
>And you cant keep a good girl down<br>She going through the club looking for a good time  
>Gonna make that<br>Shake that  
>Money on the dime<br>Dont need a sugga daddy  
>She can work it just fine<br>Up on the table  
>She'll be dancing all night (hee-eey)<br>you stay Baby doll just come alive  
>Under the spotlight<br>All the girls wanna fall in line_

_We say_  
><em>He-eh-eh-ey<em>  
><em>Here come the ladies bout to give a little show<em>  
><em>He-eh-eh-ey<em>  
><em>Here go the boys we gonna show a little more<em>  
><em>Hit it up, get it up<em>  
><em>Wont let you rest<em>  
><em>Hit it up, get it up<em>  
><em>This is not a test<em>  
><em>Hit it up, get it up<em>  
><em>Gotta give me your best<em>  
><em>So get your ass up<em>  
><em>Show me how you burlesque<em>  
><em>Hit it up, get it up<em>  
><em>Wont let you rest<em>  
><em>Hit it up, get it up<em>  
><em>This is not a test<em>  
><em>Hit it up, get it up<em>  
><em>Gotta give me your best<em>  
><em>So get your ass up<em>  
><em>Show me how you burlesque<em>

_A little bit of naughty is a little bit nice_  
><em>She's a whole lot of glam, sweat, sugar, sex, spice<em>  
><em>Go shimmy, shimmy, strut, strut<em>  
><em>Give a little work, what?<em>  
><em>Up on the table<em>  
><em>We'll be dancing all night (hee-eey)<em>  
><em>you say Everybody just come to life<em>  
><em>Under the spotlight<em>  
><em>All the boys wanna fall behind<em>

_We say_  
><em>He-eh-eh-ey<em>  
><em>Here come the ladies bout to give a little show<em>  
><em>He-eh-eh-ey<em>  
><em>Here go the boys we gonna show a little more<em>  
><em>Hit it up, get it up<em>  
><em>Wont let you rest<em>  
><em>Hit it up, get it up<em>  
><em>This is not a test<em>  
><em>Hit it up, get it up<em>  
><em>Gotta give me your best<em>  
><em>So get your ass up<em>  
><em>Show me how you burlesque<em>  
><em>Hit it up, get it up<em>  
><em>Won't let you rest<em>  
><em>Hit it up, get it up<em>  
><em>This is not a test<em>  
><em>Hit it up, get it up<em>  
><em>Gotta give me your best<em>  
><em>So get your ass up<em>  
><em>Show me how you burlesque<em>

_Ok girls, lets show how its done_  
><em>It ain't over till we say<em>  
><em>And we've only just began<em>

_Lemme' hear you say_  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Say yeaah, yeah yeah yeah<em>  
><em>Say yeah yeah yeaah<em>  
><em>Say yeaah yeah yeah<em>  
><em>Hit it up, get it up<em>  
><em>Won't let you rest<em>  
><em>Hit it up, get it up<em>  
><em>This is not a test<em>  
><em>Hit it up, get it up<em>  
><em>Gotta give me your best<em>  
><em>So get your ass up<em>  
><em>Show me how you burlesque<em>  
><em>Hit it up, get it up<em>  
><em>Won't let you rest<em>  
><em>Hit it up, get it up<em>  
><em>This is not a test<em>  
><em>Hit it up, get it up<em>  
><em>Gotta give me your best<em>  
><em>So get your ass up<em>  
><em>Show me how you burlesque<em>

I started to cry as the music finished. I ran off the stage, balling my eyes out. _I don't want to lose them. I want want to lose my family at camp or at the club_

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm sorry that this chapter is so bad and that it's taken me so long to update my stories.**

**I don't own PJO**

**I don't own Burlesque**

**I don't own 'Show me How You Burlesque'**

**Review**


	9. Jump Suits And A Beautiful Princess

_Piper's POV_

It's been two weeks since Jack's and Ali's death.

It's been two weeks since Leo and I have seen the camp

It's been two weeks since we all had a break.

Well that changed today.

Everyone was back stage, getting ready and talking about random things like rubies to mobile phones. That changed when Tess and Shaun came back stage.

"All right everyone; tonight we're not doing a show!" Tess announced. "Instead we're going to the mall." Everyone cheered. "But there's a twist!" Everyone groaned. "I'm going to choose a princess and two guys or girls to find the princess and one dinosaur to be with the princess. Two video camera men will follow the princess and other two people."

"I've got the costumes and we've already picked the people to play the parts." Shaun said looking over to the change rooms. "Close your eyes and we'll tap your head if you're one of them."

We all closed eyes and waited. I heard some foot steps go past me but didn't get tapped.

"Open your eyes, everyone." Tess said. Leo, Georgia, Coco and Dave were gone.

"Where are they?" I asked looking around.

Shaun and Tess looked over to the change rooms. "Come out when you're ready."

"Do I have to?" Dave asked. "I'm going to look like an idiot."

"Hurry up!" One said.

Dave came out . . . As the dinosaur. He looked like the one from the Mario brothers.

Coco and Georgia came out at the same time. Coco had a green jump suit with a cap that was also green. It had an 'L' on a white circle and Georgia was wearing a red jump suit and a red cap with an 'M' on a white circle. Mario and Luigi.

"Oh gods," I said. "Leo is the princess."

Tess already had a video camera in her hand. She gave it to Shaun and held the other one. They had already started recording everyone.

"Leo, come out." Tess said holding the camera to his change room. "Come and show us your costume."

"No thanks I'm good." Leo said from behind.

"If you come out you might get lucky tonight." I said. Leo peaked his head out. "Every single part of your body, Leo."

Leo sighed and came out. He wore a long pink dress with white gloves that went up to his elbows. "I hate you, Shaun."

"Ah, but I love you." Shaun said laughing. "Now, let's get going. We're going to have time off tonight."

Twenty minutes later and we're at the mall. Coco, Georgia and the rest of the girls went with Tess who had the camera while the guys, Dave and Leo went with Shaun.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later after we arrived at the mall and we're trying to find the guys. I now had the camera, filming where we were; the girls and people around us were asking to take photos with us. Coco and Georgia asked random people where the 'Princess' was and they gave us the answer . . . Most of the time.<p>

_Leo's POV_

Girls and guys were asking me what I was and Dave if they could take a picture with him.

"What about the Princess?" I asked them as Shaun took a photo. "I'm the good and beautiful girl. He's a dinosaur!"

"We love dinosaurs!" One said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and they left giggling.

"Have you seen the princess?" I heard Coco asked on the other side asked a couple. "Please tell me."

"She's over there!"

"Run!" Shaun shouted. And so we did. The girl's ran after us, giggling and joking to each other. "Sharp left!" We turned the corner. I grabbed Brittney's arm and covered her mouth. "We've got one girl!"

"Wait? I can be kidnapped?"

"You can now." Dave said. "I've kidnapped the princess god knows how many times."

_Piper's POV_

Once we stopped running, Tess figured out that we were one girl down.

"Where's Brittney?"

"I don't own." One said.

"The guys kidnapped her!"

"For Brittney!" I yelled. "Let's go find her and get her. And the princess!"

And so we went off.

_Aphrodite's POV_

Jason, the Olympians and I were in the mall when we heard that a 'Princess' was here. I didn't know if it was a real princess or not and so I dragged them with me. I made sure that no man was going to fall for me today and so far that plan was going great.

"Have you seen the princess?" A bunch of beautiful girls (Might I add two of them in jump suits) came up to us with a smile on their faces. "Please, her dinosaur has taken one of us."

"I'm sorry, dear." Apollo said. "We'll keep an eye out for her."

"Thank you and tonight I'm a dude." The girl in the red jump suit joked. They laughed and turned around to go and find their princess. I saw Piper with a video camera, filming the girls and other people waving hello.

I changed her clothing. She now wore a short pink skirt and a light blue top with sleeves that went to her elbows. Her hair was straightened and she now wore high heels.

"Piper, nice shoes." One said.

Piper looked down. "Thank you."

"Where did you get them?"

"I got them out of surprise. My mum gives me clothing all the time without me even knowing it."

"You're mum is so cool, Piper."

"Tell me all about!"

_Leo's POV_

The guys (Plus one dinosaur and a kidnapped girl) walked around the shops, going the opposite way when we saw the girls. Shaun had the camera and wouldn't let Brittney have it.

"Excuse me; have you seen two guys in jump suits?" Brittney asked with her small smile. Thirteen people turned around. Sorry, six gods (Including my father), six goddess and one demi-god turned around. "Please, we're trying to get away from them."

I could tell that they we're trying not to laugh. Their faces turned red and most of them looked away.

"Go ahead." I said. They all started to burst out into laughter. It was kind of funny. I went in front of the camera. "Kids, this is why you don't have twelve adults and one teenager at the mall."

"Please, tell us."

"Princess!"

The girl's started running towards us. I saw that Piper's clothing had changed. Aphrodite must of have already found them.

"Towards them!" I yelled. And we did. We started running towards them. We crashed into each other, bursting out in laughter as we hugged one another. I spun Piper around in mid air and kissed her forehead. "We've been found." I said with a smile.

We both looked back at the gods and Jason. They all smiled and waved.

"Wanna go home?" Piper whispered in my ear. "Back to camp?"

I brushed a lock of her hair out of her face. "I'm going wherever you're going."

I was about to kiss her when I was lifted on two pair of shoulders. Coco, Dave and Georgia were also in the air with me. We were cheering out in the middle of the mall like idiots. Shaun and Tess were still filming us.

Police came towards us and asked us to leave. We laughed and gave them tickets to tomorrow nights show. They thanked us, took a photo with everyone and one kissed Coco on her cheek.

I looked back at the Gods and Jason. They all smiled at me and Piper. Besides, I knew that the whole camp would hear about this (It would of have been better if Hermes hadn't brought a video camera).

_I miss you, dad_. I thought, hoping that he would hear me.

_I miss you too, son_. Piper and I waved to them and walked off with our other family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm sorry for taking so long to update**

**I hope you liked the chapter**

**I don't own the Mario Brothers (Including the princess and the dinosaur)**

**I don't own PJO**

**I don't own HOO**

**I don't own Burlesque**

**Please review**


	10. Do We Have Too?

**A/N okay so I've decided to do a second story to this one since I suddenly have inspiration which is really strange for me and I'm not used to inspiration. I've rewritten this chapter since I made some people very confused so here you go and I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Leo's POV<em>

Piper and I decided that this was a good time to go to camp half-blood and start training again . . . And do twenty days of dishes duty. We were packing our suitcases and hoping to go before tonight's show started. We would call in sick and never come back. I knew that Piper wouldn't be able to go with our plan.

"Leo," Piper said coming into the guest room with her suitcase at toe. "Can we stop at the club to say goodbye?"

I smiled and kissed her. "Of course. We're family now."

Piper giggled and came into my arms. I held her tight, pressing her body on my chest for warmth. Piper giggled louder and I started tickling her.

"Oh, come on!" Piper yelled as I stopped tickling her.

"Do you want more?" I said getting my hands ready.

"Gods no!" Piper pulled me down to her lips. We were millimetres apart from each other faces. Her breath was hot against my skin and her shampoo smelt like apples.

"Are you waiting for my kiss?" Piper asked cupping the back of my head. "Answer me."

"Yes." I said. "I'm waiting for your kiss."

Piper smiled and pushed me away. "Get packing, we're going to have to make this quick."

I smiled and went back to packing.

"Hey, Piper." I said forming a plan in my head. Piper's head jerked towards me. "Yeah?"

I quickly gave her a small kiss. It wasn't deep and full of passion, just a small peck on the lips that made Piper give me a death glare.

"I hate you, Valdez."

"No you don't, Beauty Queen."

Piper decided that she needed to watch me pack in case I did anything too stupid.

0o0

Coach Hedge decided to take mine and Piper's luggage to camp as we walked up to the club. I could hear laughter from the other side.

"It's now or never." I said taking her hand and squeezing it. "You ready?"

"I'm never going to be ready, Valdez."

"You're already starting to sound like Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

"I do not!"

"Sure. You haven't said Valdez twice today."

"Shut up, repair boy." Piper punched my arm and we walked in the club together.

0o0

Everyone was in their favourite costume and on the dance floor.

"Piper, Leo. Get your costume on and get on here!" Shaun yelled.

"Leo Valdez and Piper McLean." Tess walked up behind us. She looked serious, too serious for my liking. "We need to talk."

I swallowed my dear and followed Tess.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" Tess asked.

"Excuse me?" Piper asked confused.

"I'm the daughter of Hecate and Apollo! You're the daughter of Aphrodite and the son of Hephaestus!" Tess said breaking into a smile. "Why do you think that no monsters are in sight? Because I put a magic veil around my club!"

Piper and I laughed not even noticing that we haven't seen one monster nine months. Why hadn't I notice?

"I'm guessing that you guys have to go back to camp?" Tess asked.

"Yeah. I ran away and Leo found me." Piper said squeezing my hand. "We're going back tonight."

"Good, because you need training and tonight's show is cancelled. We need a break." Piper gave Tess a tight long hug. I swear that I heard her say that she was proud of Tess. Or did Tess say that she was proud of Piper?

Doesn't matter.

"Okay, now get into your favourite costume and then get out there." Tess looked back. "And Leo, show some muscle."

Piper's eyes lit up as Tess said the word 'muscle'. I laughed and agreed with her. Piper and I went back stage and changed into our costumes.

0o0

I was wearing a tight police outfit that had the sleeves ripped and thigh tight pants that became baggy at my knees down.

Piper was wearing the first costume she wore in this club. A little blue bikini that I love and now want her to wear every day of her life as long as I'm with her.

"You ready?" Piper asked.

"I don't want to leave this club." I admitted. "I may be a man, but I love this club."

"When I first came here, I thought that it was a strip club with the name 'Burlesque'."

I kissed Piper's nose and we went onto the stage.

0o0

"_I got a man with two left feet  
>And when he dances down to the beat<br>I really think that he should know  
>That his rhythms go, go, go<br>I got a man with two left feet  
>And when he dances down to the beat<br>I really think that he should know  
>That his rhythms go, go, go"<em>

Piper sung as she was welcome onto the stage. I came on from the side of the stage and started dancing with Tess. Coco was dancing with Shaun. They were doing fast moves but filled with so much grace. It was beautiful.

"_Does he wash up? Never wash up  
>Does he clean up? No, he never cleans up<br>Does he brush up? Never brushed up  
>He does nothing, the boy does nothing<br>Does he wash up? Never wash up  
>Does he clean up? No, he never cleans up<br>Does he brush up? Never brushed up  
>He does nothing, the boy does nothing<em>"

Brittney sung taking the spot light from Piper. We ended up having a dance off with each other and we're only on the chorus.

"_Hey boy, how you been?  
>I got a thousand lines, where do I begin?<br>And I, I been here, been there travelling  
>I saw you at the corner, my vibe kicked in<br>And two fields, I clock you  
>Wearing tight jeans and real nice suit<br>He was smiling like you was just seventeen  
>I asked him for a dance, he said yes please<br>Take a sip of dancing juice, everybody's onto you  
>Through the left and to the right<br>Everybody hit the rhythm it's on tonight  
>I'm gonna feel the beat within my soul<br>I need a man to take control  
>Let the melody blow you all away<em>"

Tess sung with her voice. I've never heard her voice until now. It was so strong and powerful. She was a daughter of Apollo. I don't want to know who she's also the daughter of Hecate as well as Apollo.

"_Does he wash up? Never wash up  
>Does he clean up? No, he never cleans up<br>Does he brush up? Never brushed up  
>He does nothing, the boy does nothing<br>Does he wash up? Never wash up  
>Does he clean up? No, he never cleans up<br>Does he brush up? Never brushed up  
>He does nothing, the boy does nothing<em>"

Amy was the clean version of Brittney Spears. They had the same hair but Amy was more innocent than Brittney.

"_Work it out now, work it, work it out now  
>Do the mambo, shake it all around now<br>Everybody on the floor  
>Let me see you clap your hands"<em>

_I _sung with my broken record voice. This was so much fun, but knowing that I'll see them next summer meant even more to me than ever before.

"_I wanna see you work  
>I wanna see you move your body and turn<br>I wanna see you shake your hips and learn  
>I wanna see you work it, work it, work it out now<br>Hey, I wanna see you work  
>I wanna see you move your body and turn<br>I wanna see you shake your hips and learn  
>I wanna see you work it, work it, work it out now<em>"

We all sung the last chorus in the song together. I knew that we would miss each other.

"_Does he wash up? Never wash up  
>Does he clean up? No, he never cleans up<br>Does he brush up? Never brushed up  
>He does nothing, the boy does nothing<br>Does he wash up? Never wash up  
>Does he clean up? No, he never cleans up<br>Does he brush up? Never brushed up  
>He does nothing, the boy does nothing"<em>

Tess pulled me and Piper back. "Come back next summer."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the chapter<strong>

**I don't own Burlesque**

**I don't own PJO**

**I don't own HOO**

**I don't own the song**

**Review**


End file.
